Aristotle's Favourite Adept
by Norrsken
Summary: My October Tribute to Hephaestion. Aristotle remembers his favourite Adepts.


Hello all,

Surprise! I managed to get some extra 'net time so here is my Tribute to *our* Hephaestion.

Autumn is a time for change, calm and healing. All Nature goes to rest. October is my favourite month of mine. Sadly it is also the time when *our* Hephaestion left this world and left his Golden One behind, with devastating effects.

The time spent in Mieza was vital for Alexander. Bonds were formed for a lifetime when the young men were away from Court and had to fend for themselves together with their Wise Teacher.

Aristotle was their Teacher and his learnings were most important for them all.

Alexander was of course Aristotle's most famous adept - but there was One who might have been more important to him.

This is a Tribute to Hephaestion, but also a Tribute to my dear 'net friend Jun's series about Hephaestion's letters to Aristotle. This series is a main source of inspiration for my Muses in writing this. Also, there was a lovely, beautiful and interesting TV documentary about Aristotle and the Lagoon at Lesbos that inspired me.

My Muses might want to make this into a longer tale sometime. Mieza is lovely, a place both for Learning, Love and youthful Adventure.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

**Aristotle's Favourite Adept**

**The Lagoon at Lesbos, 322 BC**

The Lagoon had always been his favourite place in the world. Its clean turquoise waters had shown him so much of Nature's beauty and mysteries. Now the old Philosopher and Scientist had come here one last time to dwell in its Healing vicinity.

It had become even more beautiful over the years. The cypresses and the arbor vitae that surrounded its white sandy shores had grown into a wondrous green wall. The trees mirrored themselves in the waters, adding to its odd and beautiful turquoise colour.

It had been a long Journey, filled with many hardships and troubles, but also with the rewards of great learning and the forming of everlasting friendship. He had hoped that his adepts would spread the learnings of Greek Science and Philosophy all over the Eastern world. They had been successful to a great extent - but he had wished that there had been less violence during the journey.

Aristotle was a man of Philosophy and Science - not a Warrior.

The old Philosopher fondly held on to the scrolls in his gnarled and aching hands. He had read and re read them all over again many times of late, often with tears clouding his eyes. He felt as if he had marched with them every step of the journey. His favourite adept had shared it with him, sending him letters and scrolls from all the places they had been. He could see him before his Inner Eye. His auburn hair, his bright blue eyes, his lithe but powerful frame. It was as if he were still there at his side, constantly looking for learning and knowledge.

Aristotle could *see* him at all the places they had been. The arrival of a new letter scroll from him always made the day, making him feel part of their amazing Conquests and Adventures.

He missed his favourite Adepts so very much. They had both been taken from him just a year ago.

He had not expected to survive them both, him an old man with most of his life behind him. They had been in their prime, with so much left to do.

The world was empty and in sad turmoil because of the loss of them.

The turquoise waters sparkled in the Lagoon. He put his feet into it and let it splash them with its cooling freshness. They were as gnarled, old and aching as his hands. The cool water made them feel better. He bent forward and splashed with his hands in the water, too. It was clear and cool and he felt how it took away the pains and aches in his gnarled old joints.

He looked down into the sparkling, turquoise water. It formed a Mirror to a happier Past.

**Mieza, 340 BC**

**A Year At Mieza**

**Awakening Of Spring - Awakening of Love**

Spring was always beautiful - everywhere. In Mieza it was even better. Aristotle looked at all his adepts. They were young and strong. Their minds were fresh and they were eager to learn. They knew that they had been chosen for an unique possibility. Already they had learned much.

They had worked well both with their studies, their riding and their practice of weaponry- As a reward he had given them a whole day of free time. He walked around enjoying himself, watching the meadows filled with colourful carpets of crocuses, snow drops and some early daffodils and narcissus. The spring flowers filled the air with a fragrance of their very own. It was all new and fresh and he enjoyed it more and more every year.

Then he heard laughter and an exchange of secret trusts and confidences. He saw a golden and an auburn hair mane mix together under some hazel and willow bushes.

Aristotle realized that his adepts had not just found skill and knowledge at Mieza.

Some of them had found Love and everlasting Friendship, too.

**Summer's Learnings**

In summer the grass turned the colour of emeralds and became thick, fragrant and succulent. The horses liked it, but his adepts did, too. They used to hide themselves in it, frolicking on the meadows. They were now filled with all kinds of flowers and he taught them the names and uses of them all.

Alexander was especially interested in the art of Healing and the study of medicinal herbs. He and Aristotle went together in the woods and meadows, searching for and collecting all kinds of useful plants. Hephaestion was always there, following them and helping them to keep all their pickings in proper order. He had an unique sense of keeping everything in its right place and he always knew what they needed. When they got hungry or thirsty he produced a basket with all kinds of delicious bread, cheese and fruits.

Aristotle knew that one day Hephaestion would provide whole armies with order and supplies.

These summer excursions were a treat for them all. The young men learned much, but Aristotle also learned about the beauty of Love and Friendship.

It was the very best summer in the old Philosopher's life.

**Autumn Glory**

Autumn came with crisp, high and chilly air. Skies turned dark azure blue, leaves turned russet red, golden yellow and fiery orange. The young men dressed in leather tunics their fur cloaks and went for hunting in the forest. Aristotle accompanied them. He was most interested in any unusual preys that they brought back to the mansion.

He rode his faithful dappled gelding, watching his adepts. The hunt was now over. They sat eating and drinking in a glen, roasting venison, preparing it with wild onions and herbs and drinking mulled red wine. Aristotle joined them, finding it a most savoury meal.

Then he realized that two of his adapts no longer were there. He finished his meal and went for a new ride through the forest. There was another, more narrow glen nearby. There he saw Hephaestion standing without his bear fur cloak. It was in a heap of fiery orange maple leaves around his feet. Alexander embraced him, also having thrown his wolf fur cloak on the ground. Golden birch and chestnut leaves swirled around him, as a prophecy of future riches.

Aristotle left the young men on their own, thinking that there was nothing more warming and beautiful than true friendship.

**Winter's Rest**

Mieza in winter was a beautiful place, but also hard and dangerous. The hoar frost formed sharp needles in the grass and on the tree branches. It glittered and shone, warning of the dangerous cold. Soon all was covered in a cloak of white, cold snow. It was clean and fresh, adorned with the tracks of animals trying to survive the cold season.

Aristotle and his adepts had to abandon their walks outdoors and keep their lessons inside, coming together around the warming hearth. There was food and warmth and lots of mulled wine.

Some days they all became too warm, being cooped up together in these close quarters. They then went outdoors for a healthy winter bath, running around and frolicking in the snow ,afterwards bathing in the creek. Their screams of mirth and outcries from the cold were heard all over the countryside.

Afterwards it felt good to return to the warming hearth, the mulled wine, the hearty meals and the even more edible education. Alexander and Hephaestion sat together, sharing Alexander's warming wolf fur cloak. They looked exactly like Achilles and Patroclos before the famous pair went on their long and hard campaign at the walls of Troy.

Aristotle would miss this long and hard winter the most during the long years away from his adepts.

**End Of Journey**

The old philosopher sat down once more, holding on to his beloved scrolls. The sun shone on him, warming him and sheltering him from the inner cold that had threatened to consume him of late. It was golden and beautiful. Suddenly he saw that it had sixteen bright and flaming rays.

It had transformed to the Macedonian chief Symbol, the Star of Vergina.

Two young men came directly out from its golden rays. One was bright and golden haired, the other calm and auburn haired. They were dressed in spotless white chitons, with belts made of gold and silver.

The old philosopher instantly recognized them.

They were Alexander and Hephaestion.

They came to his side and put their hands on his aging shoulders. At once he felt younger, more vital and all his aches and pains disappeared completely. He looked into Hephaestion's dark blue eyes.

"Come with us, Wise Teacher, "the young man said. "Our Journey is over now, and you will join us in a better place."

The old philosopher rose from his seat of stone and joined his favourite Adepts. Together they walked into the Golden Light.

**The End**


End file.
